My Two Dads
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal has found his father but in the meantime he has Peter his surrogate father and now he has to suffer from the administrations of both…what's a boy to do to keep his butt safe? Warning: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**My Two Dads**

By Peppe 1951

**Summary:** Neal has found his father but in the meantime he has Peter his surrogate father and now he has to suffer from the administrations of both…what's a boy to do to keep his butt safe? **Warning:** The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**WARNING: IN THIS STORY NEAL GETS SPANKED….REPEATEDLY! IF THIS ISN'T OF YOUR LIKING GO AWAY!**

**Chapter 1**

As Neal walked up to his desk his eyes automatically went to his handler, Agent Peter Burke's office. He was surprised to see his father talking with Peter and asked with a loud whisper. "How long has my father been here?"

Diana glanced at her watch before answering, "About an hour."

"What are they talking about?"

"Who do you think?" Diana asked with a roll of her eyes. "Your father hasn't seen you since you were three and if I was him I would want to know what I have missed and would go to the one person that might know, namely Peter."

Neal grew uneasy with that reply as he thought of what exactly Peter must be telling him. "You don't think he would tell my father about my life of crime?"

"Of course, what else would Peter have the most information on…for the rest your father would need Mozzie," Diana replied with a smirk.

Neal looked up in time to see the double finger point and automatically started to walk slowly forward unable to get his feet to move any faster.

"Son, your dad and I were talking about your life of crime," James Bennett started as Neal walked in only to stop when he noticed the expressions on both Neal's and Peter's faces.

"Neal I have been out of your life since you were three who else has cared for you like a father would other than Peter. He has been the Dad I hope to become once again."

Neal nodded, he had secretly considered Peter a surrogate dad for some time, but had never dared to say it out loud.

"And Peter I can see it in your eyes that you care for my boy like a father would. I understand that you have put your career on the line for him on many occasions and the last time it almost cost you your job…just like a dad would do for his son so stop looking so surprised when I acknowledge it as well," explained James, aka Sam.

Peter nodded as James continued, "and I bet you had to punished him on several occasions when he has strayed from the path you are trying to keep him on."

Peter nodded and Neal blushed at the methods Peter had used to punish him.

James noted his son's reaction when he had casually mentioned the fact that Peter must have punished him on several occasions. This is something we will discuss in length at a later time, thought James before returning to his previous conversation.

"Neal, I want to know why you chose a life of crime and don't you dare say that because of me you thought it ran in your blood that you become a criminal," James seriously asked and when he didn't get a reply he exploded.

"NEAL GEORGE BENNETT! YOU THREW YOUR LIFE AWAY BECAUSE OF ME?"

Neal jumped back but nodded, "When Ellen told me at the age of 18 about you I didn't think I was good enough to be anything else other than a criminal."

"Boy you could have been successful," cried James.

"I was successful at being a con artist and a forger," Neal replied with pride.

"And what did that career choice do for you but put you behind bars and now wearing a tracking anklet. I had so wished that you could have been in a successful career while I was in hiding. I dreamed of getting myself cleared and then finding my son, a successful business man or some other legit career but instead I find that you have spent the majority of your life conning others out of hard earned monies and forgering bonds and art," James all but spat in Neal's face.

Peter saw the hurt in Neal's face and jumped between the two. "We need to carry on this discussion in a location that isn't so public and for your information Neal has changed greatly since when he became my CI. It is because of his knowledge as a forger and con artist that our closure rate is so high…the highest in the country I may add. So there is no need to fuss at him for something in the past and something that cannot be changed. I'm proud of this young man on the most part for his continued improvement…it's only the methods he sometimes uses that gets him in trouble and when he endangers his life needless that gets him my personal attention," Peter explained seriously.

Again Neal blushed at the veiled message of getting Peter's "personal attention," something that James noticed and had to ask.

"And what do you do when he gets your personal attention?"

Peter glanced at Neal before truthfully answering, even as he could read Neal's silently begging him not to. "I'm sorry Neal, but he is your father and has the right to know," Peter said before turning to James and saying,

"If it is a serious attention getter I take my belt to his butt and explained why he shouldn't have done it; if it isn't that serious he has been grounded or spanked or paddled as the situation presents itself."

Neal sunk down with his head in his hands too embarrassed to speak or even look at his father. Peter waited for the explosion he was sure to come. He had watched as James expression had gone from surprise and shock to understanding and even approvable. It was then that Peter knew that he had an ally to help in keeping the young man they both loved in line and smiled with relief.

"So he has been improving you say…in what way?" James asked as he eyed his embarrassed son.

"He has gone undercover on several occasions to take down criminals and has restored millions in art and other artifacts to their rightful owners," Peter said with a father's pride.

Neal looked up catching the pride in his surrogate father's voice and smiled. "It's been hard but I have tried to change," he admitted.

"So what has he done that gets him in trouble?"

"He takes shortcuts in getting it done, especially in the beginning of our relationship and in desperation to keep him out of prison I had to resort to our present form of discipline and it seems to be working."

James nodded and added, "Well with me on board I'm sure Neal won't be taking any shortcuts ever again," giving Neal that glare that fathers seemed to share. "Right son?"

Neal nodded glumly, "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

June had been gracious to extend to James another suite similar to Neal's in her house. She felt it was important for father and son to bond once again. James had accepted at once even though Neal wasn't sure that it was a good idea; he wanted his privacy and felt that having his father too close would cramp his style. He didn't know this man and even though part of him wanted to be close the other part was scared that he wouldn't want him since he was an ex con. He made that part clear in Peter's office that morning.

"So how does it feel to have a father living so closely?" Peter asked the next morning as Neal joined him in his office.

Neal shrugged, "I would have liked it better if he wasn't in the same house but in an apartment across town."

That got Peter's attention. "Problems having him so close?"

"He forbid me associating with Mozzie…says that he is the reason I'm a conman; if I hadn't run away I would have been a model citizen and not the ex-con I am now," Neal replied angrily.

"Well that won't ever happen…you separating yourself from Mozzie. I take it that your father doesn't understand that if Mozzie hadn't taken you under his wing you might have died on your own. I'll have a talk with your father and try and get him to understand," promised Peter before handing Neal the folder to their next case.

Neal looked down at it as a smile graced his face, it was an art theft case and it happened at the MET. "Someone stole a Winslow in broad daylight without anyone noticing?" he exclaimed excitedly. Winslow was an artist rumored to be Winslow Homer's great, great grandson. The artist was known only as Winslow but his style was so very close to that of the famed American artist that many felt that the rumor was correct. His art was the rage of New Yorkers.

"Yep, and to say the least the security at the MET are beside themselves to wonder how that happened and why they have do not have a tape of the crime," Peter replied seriously. "Can you ask Mozzie to look into it for you…check all of his sources for some clue?"

Neal nodded and took out his cellphone to make the call as he wandered to his desk unaware that his father had just walked in and when he overheard Neal talking to the person he forbid him having contact with snatched the phone before grabbing his son by the ear and marching him out to the elevators and punching down in the first empty one that arrived. It happened so quickly that Peter hadn't had time to stop and explain.

As soon as the doors closed and the elevator started up James hit the stop button and turned to Neal angrily, "So this is how you obey me…I told you not to have any more contact with this fellow and now I catch you in conversation with him…I guess Peter is right you only understand a good spanking!"

"NO! You don't understand, Peter told me to get in touch with Mozzie…he's my contact and we have a new case," Neal explained speedily as he saw his father rest his hands on his belt.

James stared at his son while trying to read the truth in his statement and finally nodded. "Okay we go back to Peter and if I find out that this is a lie to save your butt…"

"It isn't…Peter will back me up."

"He had better…" but before he could say anything more the door opened into the concerned face of Peter Burke.

"James…you didn't?"

"No…but is it true what my son told me about Mozzie being his contact?" asked James as Neal looked on anxiously.

"Yes…we need to talk," replied Peter as he motioned for Neal to stay behind.

"Neal, get back with Mozzie and I'll try and explain things to your father."

After Neal left the office Peter turned back to James. "I know you think that Mozzie led your son into crime but you don't know the whole story. Neal was picking pockets and pulling scams long before he met Mozzie. Neal wouldn't have survived if he hadn't met Mozzie when he did. Mozzie looked out for him until he was able to do it himself…you owe Mozzie for saving your son from dying on the streets of New York City at such a young age. I wish they hadn't turned to crime to survive but I'm so glad that Mozzie was there when Neal needed him the most and you should too."

James listened carefully and watched the emotion as it showed on Peter's face while he was explaining and nodded when he had finished. "I was wrong. I thought Mozzie had taught him those skills and I understand that Neal had to revert to stealing to survive…I just wished I had been there to keep him on the straight and narrow so he wouldn't be an ex-con now."

"You were framed but now that you are cleared of those charges so now you can work with me to keep him straight," replied Peter with a smile.

While Peter and James were talking Mozzie had called to tell Neal some news about the case. He had found a possible connection between the theft and a local businessman rumored to have a collection of many of Winslow's art. What made him an interest to the FBI for this case in particular was that some of his collection contained stolen art…or so Mozzie said? Neal thanked his friend and hurried up to report to Peter.

After a quick knock Neal hurried into Peter's office without looking at his father to report, "Mozzie found something," before handing over the name he had written on a piece of paper. "Mozzie thinks he is connected…that he in fact has a collection of stolen art and among them the Winslow stolen from the MET."

Peter glanced at the name before turning to James and saying, "Your son's contact his come through for us once again and I must get back to our case. I'm glad that we were able to clear up that misunderstanding and for the moment my CI is safe from your belt," he added with a smile.

James nodded and after giving Neal glance said, "Sorry about that son, I guess I'm trying too hard. It's just that I want to protect you like I did when you were four. I'll try and do better in the future."

Neal nodded and said, "I'm just glad that I still have my gibed tongue and was able to talk you out of it before you were able to talk with Peter. I know that you just care about me…no hard feelings," and with a brief hug James left his son with Peter to do his job and walked away feeling proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as James left Peter turned to Neal and asked, "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Neal nodded, "at least that is what Mozzie reports…why, you seem a bit anxious?"

"He's one of the patrons of the MET…a very important person. I remember El talking about what a charming man he is and how he has given thousands of dollars as investments to them," Peter explained seriously. "We are going to have to get more information before a judge will issue us a search warrant to search his many holdings."

"You get back with Mozzie and see if he can discover anything that might help and I'll pass this on to Diana and Clifton and see what they can discover," ordered Peter before Neal left and he buzzed for Diana to come up.

As soon as he got to his desk Neal got in touched with Mozzie and passed on the request and then got on his computer to do a search of his own…he was looking specifically for the address of one Carrington Braxton, the name of the man that Mozzie swore is the thief of the Winslow. He was going to get that information that Peter needed for the search warrant and he was going to do it his way.

Neal had nearly talked himself out of going without Peter's permission in getting evidence to put Braxton away when his father walked in unannounced.

"I do have a door, Dad…you could knock before entering," grumbled Neal as he looked up at his father.

That stopped James flat and he looked closely at Neal, "is it such a problem that I have to knock before seeing my son?"

"I might have had a guest…so yes it is a problem."

James looked around and seeing no one replied, "I didn't see a guest and wouldn't you have locked the door if you had company?"

Neal shrugged his shoulders, "was there something you wanted Dad?"

"Yes, about you and your tendencies for going off halfcocked on a case that often gets you not only in trouble but puts you in danger," James replied as he walked up closely to his son.

"Peter told you!"

"Yep and I'm here to tell you that sort of behavior stops now. If you do anything like that again not only will you have Peter on your tail but me as well…so you think about that before you decided to do something Peter would never give his approval to," ordered James sternly.

"You wouldn't!"

"You just try me. You may not remember it but when you were four you decided that you could cross the street by yourself and no matter how many times we told

you that you didn't you still would try. The final straw came when you trotted across one day and didn't see a truck that had just made the corner; if I hadn't grabbed you we wouldn't be having this conversation now. It was then that I decided that telling you no wasn't enough and I needed to enforce me "NO's" with a spanking and did so as soon as I got you home. I bared your bottom and wore you out and afterwards you never crossed the streets without your mother or me holding your hands. Don't push it son or I may have to do it again," threatened James menacingly.

Neal blushed with the threat; he did remember that spanking…it had been the first one he ever got until Peter started doing it to him….and even though he would never admit it out loud he had to feel that if his dad had been in his life maybe he wouldn't have become a thief or forger.

Seeing that he had made his point James left his son to think over his words not realizing that he had just thrown the gauntlet down in front of his son…Neal was going to show him.

Anger became to grace Neal's features as his words took root. "Who does he think he is…my boss? I don't have to obey him; I'm not his little boy to obey his orders. I'm grown now and I'll show both him and Peter that I can gather the evidence needed to close this case and I can do it my way," Neal said out loud to himself.

With his mind made up Neal hurried to his bed and fixed it to look like he was sleeping before quickly changing into his black jeans, T-shirt and jacket. He then left the room before turning the lights out and closing the door behind him. The bed was set up for his father's benefit if he chose to check on him. He knew that Peter could have his anklet checked but his father wouldn't have that information at hand and he felt his butt would be safe.

Neal causally made his way to Braxton's office building stopping along the way as not to alert the Marshalls or Peter so about any hour later he was in and setting listening devices along the way. He was so careful not to alert security as he entered that he let his guard down as he was exiting and ran straight into Carrington Braxton himself who thought he had caught a thief trying to break in instead of one leaving.

"Search him!" ordered Braxton to his security guards, "and then bring him along we have much to discuss in my office," he added as he walked on secure that his guards would do as he said.

It was a disheveled Neal who was ushered into Braxton's office ten minutes later. The guards had stripped searched him locating his ID and tools but little else.

"This is all he had on him sir," the head guard said as he handed over the ID and lock picking tools.

Braxton glanced at the ID noting the name Danny Bennett and the age of nineteen before turning his attention to the lock picking tools. Neal had realized that he looked much younger than he was and thought that a younger age might get him out of trouble easier than an older one and it seemed to be working this time as well that is until Braxton cleared his voice and said,

"Young man, let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm old school when it comes to punishment…I believe that the youth of today have not experienced punishment like was inflicted on me when I was a youngster and if they did maybe they would be more respectful and seek honest work. I see by your ID that you are nineteen which is about the age I was when my father caught me stealing money out of his wallet. He took me to task for it by taking his belt to my butt and didn't stop until he had me sobbing and begging for mercy," pausing to see if Neal was listening and if the boy's expression was any sign Neal was in panic mode.

"Yes I plan on doing the same to you," confirmed Braxton before Neal could speak.

"You can't..." began Neal only to find himself pushed over the desk being held in place by the guards. Neal had been so caught up that he hadn't even seen Braxton motion to his guards.

"But I can young Danny and when I stop the only thing you will want to do his lie face down on your bed and not think of stealing anything," explained Braxton as he slowly removed his belt and approached Neal from behind.

"Now the first twenty will be on your jean covered butt and the last five will be on your bare bottom and I guarantee that once I free you stealing will have been beaten out of you," promised Braxton as he brought his belt down hard on Neal's backside…after that all Neal knew was pain that didn't stop until the twenty fifth lick had been given and he was sobbing.

As soon as that last lick was given Neal was released but he stayed bent over the desk as he tried to get his emotions under control. It wasn't until ten minutes later that the tears ceased and he was able to pull is boxers back up wincing and gasping as the material made contact with his abused backside. He then pulled his jeans up before turning the face Braxton who handed him his ID. "I'm keeping these tools just in case. Now Danny, do try to stay out of trouble and if I see you around here again I won't hesitate to add to these licks…do you understand?"

Neal nodded not trusting himself to answer for fear of crying again.

"You can go," replied Braxton as he watched the young man limp tearfully from the office.

It took Neal much longer to return to his room the pain in his backside making walking difficult but finally he was able to stagger up to his room and bed and fall face down on it. He stayed in that position until early the next day when Peter called.

"Neal we have a meeting with an informer at ten o'clock…don't be late. I won't be able to pick you up I have an early meeting with Hughes. I just called to give you the head's up," and without another word he hung up leaving Neal to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Neal arrived Peter sent him out for coffee and pastries at a favorite coffee shop and for once Neal didn't say a thing…he would have done anything to keep from sitting. If Peter hadn't been thinking about the important informer coming in that reaction would have been noted at once, but as it is Carrington Braxton arrived while Neal was out and ushered to the conference room.

As soon as Neal returned he was directed to the conference room and that was when the second part of his trouble began. "Here are your coffees Pet…" Neal paused when he heard a gasp and looked into the eyes of the man who had spanked him so thoroughly the preceding night.

Peter spoke up immediately, "Where do you know my CI, Neal Caffrey Mr. Braxton?"

"That wasn't the name he was using last night when I caught him breaking into my office building," replied Braxton as he glared angrily at Neal who immediately turned to go.

"No so fast boy," barked Braxton as he caught Neal by the arm, "I want to answers and let me tell you now I react to lying like I do to stealing," and with that he gave Neal a hard swat to his backside which took Peter by surprised as much as it did to Neal who yelped with pain and struggled to get away.

"P-peter…h-help," cried Neal.

"Mr. Braxton, please release my CI and I promise you we will get to the bottom of this at once," requested Peter firmly.

Braxton did as he was asked and Neal lost little time in moving away. Peter nodded his thanks. "Now would you please tell me what happened last night?"

"It is quite easy last night I caught your CI trying to break into my office building only the ID he was carrying identified him as Danny Bennett age 19. I chose not to report him to the police and to handle it in my own way; a way I might add that prevents him from sitting now," Braxton explained with a smirk.

"You spanked him?"

"I did for breaking and entering and if I had known that the ID was false I would have given him extra licks for lying as well," the older man confirmed to Peter.

"I do have a question on how come he used a false ID and tried to break in Agent Burke."

Peter turned to Neal with anger to ask, "Would you like to explain this Neal?"

"No, not really…can't we just say that I made an error and have been punished for it and leave it at that?" he asked hopefully.

Peter and Braxton answered as one, "NO! Now unless you want me to leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Braxton, I would answer our questions?"

Neal was startled enough to edge towards the door. "You wouldn't?"

"I would…and remember that unlike the interrogation rooms this conference room isn't soundproof so a spanking would be easily recognized by all," Peter added.

Neal started to answer when Peter's phone went off and he was given a reprieve.

As Peter listened it was obvious that he was not happy with the news. "I'll make sure he gets the message Mozzie," he said as he ended the call. "If you will excuse us Mr. Braxton I've just received an urgent call that I have to discuss with my CI; don't worry we will be back," and with that both he and Neal left the room.

"Mozzie made a mistake…it wasn't Carrington Braxton who he fingered as being the thief but a Braxton Carrington. He told me to tell you that he hoped it didn't

cause you any trouble…but the message came too late didn't it Neal?"

Neal nodded unable to talk so Peter continued, "Mr. Braxton didn't catch you breaking in did he?"

Neal shook his head, "No, he caught me on the way out. I had already planted three bugs in his office in hopes of getting evidence that would lead in his arrest.

What are you going to do?"

"To you? You already know that answer…but for now we are going to go back in and you are going to apologize for planting those bugs and explain why you did it without my permission," ordered Peter.

Neal paled even more so, "but he liable to spank me again and I can't take another one of his spankings…can't you explain it for me while I'm safely out of his reach?"

"No…and he won't spank you…for that he has to get in line after your father and me," replied Peter and he dragged Neal back into the room.

"Mr. Braxton, Neal has something to tell you and when he's finished I have something to add. Neal the floor is yours, see if you can use that gibed tongue of yours to get yourself out of this mess," Peter said as he took a seat to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neal looked at Peter in hope that he would take over but when it became obvious that it was up to him began his tale. "The information I was given pointed to you Mr. Braxton as the thief for the Winslow. I thought that if I planted some listening devices at your office we would learn where you had hidden it. It wasn't until just a few minutes ago that we learned that the name we were given had been reversed and you are no longer a suspect...although it came too late for me."

"I see…and you had a search warrant allowing you to bug my office?" asked Braxton seriously.

"No…but I felt that if I could find evidence pointing to you that a search warrant could be acquired and the case solved quicker. Peter's way is so slow, I'm used to moving faster," admitted Neal.

"And how do you feel now, young man?"

"That I should have waited…my butt is about to kill me," Neal replied ruefully.

"I think it is going to be feeling much worse when your handler finishes with you, am I right Agent Burke?"

"Most definitely and not only by my hand but his father's as well," replied Peter as he gave Braxton a brief history of Neal and his father's coming back into his life.

"James wants his son to go straight and between the two of us we plan on helping him do so…however painful it is to Neal."

"You are one lucky young man, Mr. Caffrey," replied Braxton with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah…so lucky to have two fathers who want to spank me," muttered Neal.

"Two fathers?" Braxton heard him and looked expectantly at Peter.

"I have considered myself to be a surrogate father of Neal's for the last few years and my wife loves him like a son…and now that Neal's real father has come back into his life he has two dads to watch over him and when needed punish him for his misdeeds," explained Peter with a smile.

"Mr. Caffrey do you consider Agent Burke to be a major father figure in your life?" asked Braxton curiously.

Neal paused to think his last few years as Peter CI over and sheepishly smiled, "well, he has gotten me out of a numerous scrapes that should have landed me back in prison. He's gone from my handler to my friend and I have to admit I couldn't find a better father if I tried, so I guess the answer is yes…I just wish he didn't show his love to the seat of my britches," Neal added.

"Well, son you only have yourself to blame for that…but I see we have regressed from the reason I came in today," Braxton said as he got back on topic. "Agent Burke it has come to my knowledge that I may have the name of the thief that stole the Winslow….Tam McGwire and I bet I can tell you who he stole it for…a name similar to my own Braxton Carrington. Braxton has been a rival of mine for years to have a large collection of art. Where I've the income to afford some nice pieces he rather not use his money to purchase them outright and rumor has it that he has stooped low to have the pieces he seeks stolen even though he can't show them in the open."

Peter glanced at Neal and muttered, "you should fire Mozzie and get Mr. Braxton in his stead."

"Mozzie would be heartbroken if he heard you say that," replied Neal in a near whisper.

Peter went to the door of the conference room and motioned for both Diana and Clifton to come forth. "I want back ground checks on these to names as soon as possible and if you can get a current address we can move at once," he ordered as he handed his two agents the names that Mr. Braxton had just given him.

By the time Peter had turned back Mr. Braxton and Neal were talking about art. "So you dabble in the arts Mr. Caffrey?" asked Braxton.

"He does more than dabble, unfortunately Mr. Braxton…he forges the great artists and what is a shame is that he could produce some of his own that would put some of them to shame but he rather forged their works," interrupted Peter.

"Is that so?" Braxton asked Neal who shook his head.

"I'm not that good, Peter is just pulling the wool over your head…and please call me Neal," replied Neal modestly.

"Did I also mention that Neal is a great liar…and you should now that sir since he convinced you that his name was Danny and that he is only 19 years old," Peter added.

"About that Neal…just how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-five but I look younger," lied Neal with a straight face.

Braxton looked to Peter for confirmation, "Is that true Agent Burke?"

"My wife doesn't believe it; she thinks he is much younger than 19 but his birth certificate says that he was born in the year of 1977," replied Peter as he glanced at Neal.

"But you said that he was a forger so he could have forged his birth certificate," Braxton thought out loud.

"Yes, but before we had no way of finding out that has all changed with the arrival of Neal actual father, James. I'll just ring him up and ask him Neal's birth year and see if it matches what is on his birth certificate…and if we find that it isn't the same date how shall we punish him?" asked Peter with a twinkle in his eye.

"Spank him…the number of licks given will be the years apart," suggested Braxton as he watched Neal squirm in anticipation.

"NO! Peter please…can't you just take my word for me being born in the year of 1977?" pleaded Neal.

Peter shook his head and reached for his cell phone….

"No…you win, I'll tell you. I was born March 21, 1988…my real age is 24…are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic…that means you were 21 when you became my CI?" asked Peter.

Neal nodded.

"I can't wait to tell El that she was right about you; hey she isn't going to be happy to learn that you repeatedly lied to her," added Peter.

"She doesn't have to know…I wouldn't want to upset her," pleaded Neal.

"Are you asking me to lie to my wife Neal?"

"Well, if she doesn't ask it isn't lying," argued Neal as he watched Peter expressions change from shock to a smile and he asked cautiously, "what are you smiling about?"

"I'm not going to tell her…" Peter said pausing to watch Neal's expression turn from one of anxiety to that of joy before finishing his sentence, "but you are."

"NO! Peter she's going to skin me alive if I admit I've been lying to her all of these years," Neal cried to the amusement of Carrington Braxton who had been enjoying this little drama between surrogate father and surrogate son.

"Has your wife the same influence over Neal that you do?" Braxton interrupted to ask.

"Yes, and she has a particular wicked wooden spoon that she has used on Neal on more than one occasion," replied Peter as he leaned forward to ruffle Neal's hair.

"But she only does that because she loves him and wants him to stay out of prison, like we all do," Peter added as he glanced down at Jones and Diana.

"Well, it seems to me that you have found a family here in New York City even before you were reunited with your father son and it sounds so tempting that I would like to join…maybe as a grandfather figure…one that can get you into the MET if you can stay out of trouble for a few months if it is okay with your dads?" asked Braxton.

"The MET…but its outside of my radius," replied Neal wishfully.

"I think I can pull some strings that will allow it on special occasions…like you toeing the line…may work as well as the spankings that have kept you out of prison for all of the shenanigans that you have pulled over the years," replied Braxton as he looked to Peter for his approval.

"Welcome aboard Grandpa…you must come over tonight to meet the whole family," Peter replied with a grin. "I'll call El and ask her to set a couple of extra plates….I understanding she's having roasted chicken."

"I'll be delighted," replied Braxton before standing to leave. "Neal I can also be your benefactor for when you seriously pursue your art," he added before walking out of the room leaving Neal speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let me get this straight, my son blatantly disobeyed me and burglarized Carrington's office building was caught and given the tanning of his life so much so that he is still squirming in his chair even now?" asked James as he glared at his son.

"Yes, although I think some of that squirming now has to do with what you gentlemen have in store for him tonight after supper…am I right boy?" Braxton asked Neal who blushed, that is exactly the reason he had been squirming, but trying to save face replied,

"No just excited about having some of your roasted chicken El"

"Then wait no longer, I'm about to bring it in...Peter I could use some help," replied El as she enlisted the aid of her husband who happily went to her aid.

El brought out the bowls of veggies and casseroles while Peter brought out her celebrated Roasted Chicken, which in this case turned out to be hen once she learned that James and Carrington would be joining them. She was well familiar with Carrington Braxton and had been shocked to learn that Neal had broken into his business to plant bugs. She knew him to be innocent and was appeased to learn that he had taken care of Neal himself.

"Arty do you think you will be able to introduce Neal into the art world once his anklet comes off?" El asked, and then noticing the stares of her husband, James and Neal added, "Arty is Carrington's nickname."

"Yep, I got stuck with that early in life when I showed an interest in art and to answer your earlier question, if Neal is as good as you say then I don't see why I would have any trouble if Neal is so inclined," Arty replied.

"You can see for yourself after supper, I have several of his originals hanging around the house," replied El happily as she looked around to see if anyone needed anything.

"Neal, you aren't eating...let me give you some of this nice broccoli and rice casserole...you are way too skinny for me...you need to gain while my husband could stand to lose a few," El ventured as she ladled a large spoonful of the casserole on to Neal's place.

"Hey...I don't need to lose any weight," protested Peter, "I'm the ideal weight for taking a suspect down."

"But not for running him down," quipped Neal, "if Diana hadn't stepped in when she had you would have lost that last one...and you were breathing heavily then."

"Neal isn't there something you want to tell Elizabeth...something about your birthday," suggested Peter in retaliation for Neal last remark.

"P-Peter..." whined Neal as he frantically shook his head.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me dear?" asked El interested especially now due to the expression on Neal's face.

"Nothing...much, in fact we can just forget about it," hedged Neal as he looked hopefully at El.

"Nonsense...I really want to know...particularly now that Peter has brought it up," encouraged El.

Neal took one look at Peter before blurting it out all in one breath, "Mybirthdayis Marchtwenty-firstnineteeneightyseven."

It only took El a minute to figure out what he said before it actually sunk in..."You lied to me when you told me that you were thirty-five? Oh, Neal you know I don't like it when you lie to me," she said in a pleasant but stern voice.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," apologize Neal at once.

"Tell our guests what happened the last time I caught you in a lie!" ordered El seriously.

"El...please..."

"NEAL!" the pleasant voice was gone and Neal could see the intent in her eyes.

"You spanked me with your wooden spoon," Neal said meekly.

"And what did I tell you I would do if you did it again?"

"You would do it again only double the licks...but I had a reason to make myself appear older El," argued Neal.

El looked at him expectantly and Neal added, "If I had been caught with an ID showing me with my true age they would have put me in a Juvie home and they are terrible and afterwards I just forgot to change it back."

"You forgot Neal, I somehow doubt that, but no matter when we first met you were an adult and should have come clean about your true age but you didn't so you did lie to me and repeatedly every time I mentioned that you looked awful young for your age...so after supper tonight you can meet me in your room and we will discuss your lying...now finish your supper, dear and for dessert I have that chocolate cake you like so much," El said as the pleasant voice of Neal's surrogate mother was back.

"So you can see James we have been taking care of your son in your absence as best we can...so much so that we feel that he is our son too," Peter remarked to James as he took the interchange between his son and Elizabeth. "In fact Neal has more family now than he ever had before...Mozzie as the older, experienced and sometimes misleading brother, El and I as his surrogate mother and father, Diana and Jones as protective siblings and now Carrington as the doting grandfather who will lead him into an art career and now you have joined the family. If we can't keep him on the straight and narrow than it can't be done; of course that doesn't mean that there are still some ups and downs for our boy but we are willing to go the length to make sure he gets there no matter how long it takes…"

"Or how many spankings it might take to get through my son's thick head to behave. Thanks for taking such good care of him," James finished with a smile before turning to Neal and saying, "once this is over with you and I have much to discuss," in his authoritive parent voice.

"Dad….there isn't going to be enough of me left by that time…can't you just let the preceding punishments take care of yours as well?" pleaded Neal.

"We'll see…" James paused as he considered it, "I'll do it this time but if you ever do anything like this again without the sanction of the FBI or Peter I will be taking my belt to your butt…do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Neal replied at once. He would have agreed to anything to lessen the degree of pain his butt was going to be in.

The rest of the night went on a more pleasant line of conversation with El proudly showing Arty all of Neal's paintings she had framed and hung with a modest Neal explaining his techniques and thoughts with each painting. He had an eager ally in Carrington Braxton and soon the two were laughing and having a grand time.

At about ten Carrington had to call it a evening, "I've had a wonderful time Elizabeth and you are right to be proud in Neal; he's an excellent artist and as soon as he is a completely free man I intend on introducing him to my circle of art

friends and get his stuff recognized. Don't worry if I hear of his straying I will reprimand him myself before it gets to serious," and with a kiss to the cheek he was gone taking James with him. Neal was staying with the Burkes for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Go to your room and get ready for bed; I'll be up in a few minutes for our discussion on lying, dear," El directed her 'son' much to his dismay.

"You were serious? El I thought you were only teasing me earlier to make a point.

I don't want a spanking," whined Neal giving her his patent 'puppy dog eyes' expression.

El had to stifled her laugh and said sternly, "then you shouldn't have lied to me…now go on up unless you want me to start now?" she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

"NO…I'm going," Neal replied as he drudged up the stairs to his room to get ready for bed and the spanking he was promised earlier.

As soon as Neal had left them El collapsed on the sofa and started to laugh joined by her husband a minute later. "It's hard raising a teenager, isn't it El?" remarked Peter with smile.

"Oh, honey I hate to spank him when he turns those puppy dog eyes on me. I know he changed the birth certificate to keep out of the system: I've heard many horror stories coming out of there."

"But there are so many more where the kids were treated like beloved members of the family; it's just that the media doesn't report them as often. When Neal changed his birth certificate he placed himself in danger of what might have happened. It's a good thing that Mozzie found him when he did. He protected him like an older brother even though he also taught him what has got him in trouble now…something we will have to break and that is why you must give him the spanking he deserves," Peter said to buster El's resolve.

"I know and I'm going but first a stop in the kitchen for my implement. I'm going to use my new wooden spatula on him instead of the spoon," El replied with a sigh and soon was on her way to Neal's room to try it out.

She wasn't surprised to find Neal not only ready for bed but in it with the lights out pretending to be asleep. "Oh Neal you do make this difficult," she muttered as she entered turning on the lights as she went.

"That was the idea…did it work?" came the whisper question from the bed.

"It might have if you were actually asleep," replied El with a laugh.

"Drat! I knew I should have kept quiet a bit longer," replied Neal as he sat up.

El came by and sat on the edge of his bed, "Neal you know that I love you as a son?"

Neal nodded.

"And that I only want the best for you?"

Again a nod.

"Then it is my duty to punish you when you blatantly lie to me."

"But why does it have to be a spanking?"

"Because it seems to work the best on you…although sometimes it takes several

applications before it starts to sink in," replied El as she kissed him on the forehead before pulling at his arm to get up.

Neal allowed himself to be pulled out and he got out to stand next to her. "Where do you want me?"

"Over the desk will be fine…and Neal please lower your pajama bottoms please…lying is a serious offense that requires punishment to be applied there," ordered El firmly.

Neal reluctantly did as he was told and bent over holding on to the desk for support. El didn't keep him waiting long before she landed the first stroke to the middle if his buttocks following it with several more wanting this punishment to be over as quickly as possible.

"Yeowwww….not so hard El…owwww…owwwww…owwww," Neal cried as he felt the tears start to run down his face. El for her part kept the licks coming painting his bottom a bight shade of red before ending up with a flurry of licks to his sit spots that cause Neal to start sobbing. "I-I'm sorry-y-y," he sobbed as he felt his pajamas bottoms being pulled up before being pulled into his 'mom's' arms for comfort.

"I'm sorry too that I had to do that, son; but I want this lying to stop, especially to me or your family. I know you have to play a certain part while undercover but it should never apply to family and I hope I have made the right impression on why you will not do it again," El lectured as she rubbed his back and helped him back into bed.

Neal immediately turned on his side so his sore bottom wouldn't be touching and he could see El.

"I'll t-try but I have been doing it for such an l-long time it is going to be h-hard to stop-p-p," he explained as he struggled to get his emotions back in line.

"Just try and we will help you break the habit," assured El as she played with his hair in an effort to get him to sleep.

"But your way always gives me a sore butttt," yawned Neal before drifting off to sleep.

El leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before pulling up the covers and leaving the room turning off the lights as she went. She immediately went downstairs dropping the spatula off as she went and accepting the glass of wine Peter was holding. She took a long swallow before turning to her husband, "thanks I needed this."

The two went to their room to walk and get ready for bed. "Well, do you think it will do any good?" Peter asked El.

"Oh, yeah. He knows he is loved and not to lie to me again but I don't know about you or James, that might take more applications before that comes to a total end," El replied with a laugh.

"You are probably right; I had better warn James."

"Peter, are you going to spank him for what he did to Arty…the breaking and entering and planting the bus?" El asked worriedly.

"Don't you think he deserves it?"

"Absolutely but Arty did such a good job of punishing him when he caught him and I've added to the heat can't you let your punishment be something other than a spanking?" pleaded El.

Peter paused for a moment before he smiled, "I think that can be arranged, but enough about our problem 'child' let's spend the rest of the night for only us."

The day had started off pretty good, as soon as he awoke Neal staggered downstairs half asleep for breakfast which he ate standing up. "Neal I talked it over with Peter and he's agreed that you have been spanked enough so your backside is safe from further punishment," El said as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Mom," Neal replied with a smile. "Then after breakfast I'll get dressed and go home," he added happily.

"Not so fast buddy, El said that I wasn't going to spank you but you are still not off the hook for punishment," corrected Peter. "I've decided that your punishment this time will be a chore that should take you the whole day to complete…so after your shower I would recommend you dressing in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and jacket because I have volunteered you to assist me this weekend with my Cub Scouts Camp out."

Neal stopped dead and looked with dread in Peter's direction.

"One of the parents couldn't make it due to illness and we were going to have to cancel when El requested that I find another way to punish you other than spanking your butt and I thought this would be the ideal punishment," Peter explained.

"You have got to be kidding…I'm not going to do that."

"And why not…you will be assigned a tent along with three kids and then help me however I request…it will be a piece of cake."

"NO! I rather take the spanking," argued Neal.

"Too late I've already told the kids that we are going and I'm not going to disappoint them…you are going," Peter argued back, "and if you don't agree I will spank you and tell your father to do so as well and in the end bring you along. So what will it be? Will you be coming along with a sore butt or without one?"

It didn't take Neal long to decide, "Without one," replied a defeated Neal.

"Good, you are going to need at least three changes of clothes but if I were you I would pack a bit extra just in case…and Neal if you misbehave out there remember you will be surrounded by trees…I will have no trouble finding something to use on your butt," warned Peter as he happily got ready for work.

The camping trip would be in two days and he figured that El's spanking would have rubbed off by then…he already envisioned the wonderful time they would have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue:**

They had been on the road for only a few minutes before Peter could no longer be quiet, "You could have handled that better?"

"They started it and it was only after I realized that I wasn't going to have any help from Bob Adams that I decided to retaliate," replied Neal wearily. "Look I'm tired so if you don't mind I'm going to grab some sleep time…please keep the radio down some," Neal requested as he leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

Peter watched him for a few minutes before pulling over and stopping.

"Neal…at least lay down in the back seat, if you sleep in that position you could get a stiff neck," the father in him requested.

Neal opened one eye and noticed that they had pulled over on the side of the road and nodded. He scurried around to the back seat and laid on his side with his knees scrunched up a bit so he would fit. "Thanks, Dad," he said as he closed his eyes once again. He didn't open them again until they had pulled up in front of Peter and El's home.

"We're home Neal…Neal? Wake up...we're home," he repeated until Neal groggily sat up and looked around.

"Already…I just laid down a few minutes ago…didn't I?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"Yep about one hundred and twenty minutes ago to be exact. You slept for the whole trip. Do you feel more rested?"

"A bit although to be completed rested I would need at least eight hours more," replied Neal as he stiffly climbed out and stood next to Peter.

"Help me unload the car and you can have your wish. I told El to have your room ready for your return and I bet she has changed the sheets and it is just waiting for you to climb in and go to bed."

Neal didn't even reply on grabbed and couple of bags and headed in with Peter chuckling in the background. They made short work of unloading and with a word of welcome to El and Satch Neal headed upstairs leaving El wondering why.

"He's had a full weekend and just needs some sleep to recharge his batteries," explained Peter as he came to her side.

"So he had a good time?"

"Some but not for the whole weekend; I'll tell you more after I've had a nap and something to eat," replied Peter as he sniffed the air. "Whatever you've been cooking it surely smells great," he added as he headed for the kitchen.

"Just some cookies…you can have some with a glass of milk. That should tide you over until after you have had your nap," teased El as she went in to pour him a glass of milk.

Peter followed and sat down waiting for his milk and cookies. El placed a plate of five chocolate chips with pecans cookies next to a tall glass of milk. "I'm going to take a few up to Neal in case he is hungry too," she added as she fixed a plate of cookies with a mug of milk for her "son" and hurried upstairs catching him just as he was about to get into bed. She could tell that he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still damp.

"Neal I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some cookies and milk. These should tide you over until supper in a few hours….goodnight dear," she added as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Mom. I was a bit hungwy but the bed felt too gud to get up and get somethwg," Neal replied with his mouth around a cookie.

El smiled and left him to his goodies and went down to check on her husband and passed him on the down the stairs. "Thanks honey, they hit the spot…see you in a few hours," he said as he gave her a kiss.

It was six o'clock and El was about to put supper on the table as she waited for the signs that her menfolk were up but silence greeted her as she stood at the foot of the stairs. "Come on boy," she called to Satch, "let's go and wake up your father and Neal."

Satch followed obediently and excitedly like he understood everything El had said. "You wake up Neal while I get your daddy," El directed as she sent the big dog towards Neal's room.

"Honey," she called as she nudged her husband, "supper is waiting and I'm not going to eat alone," she added firmly as she nudged him a bit harder.

Peter opened one eye and then the other to stare at El before recognition flooded his features. "What time is it?"

"Its six and you have been sleeping for nearly six hours…come on and while you're at it make sure Neal is up. I want both of my men downstairs by six thirty. I sent Satch to wake Neal but I'm not sure how well he has done…don't come downstairs without him and it he makes a fuss tell him I'll be back with my spoon to warm him up," she threatened with a smile as she hurried back to the kitchen.

Peter groaned and almost lay back down before he remembered her threat towards Neal and thought that she might do it to him as well if he didn't come down for supper to. Peter staggered to his feet before heading towards Neal's room hearing some commotion coming from that direction. As he looked into the room he had to smile; Satch was steadily pulling the covers from Neal's bed with Neal pulling back.

"Peter will you tell your dog to let go…I want to sleep some more," Neal cried as he caught sight of the older man.

"Sorry buddy, Satch is only obeying El's orders to get you downstairs for supper. Satch…come here boy," he added as he ordered the dog to him. "Good dog, you did a great job," he said as he praised the dog.

"Peter please tell El thank you but I'm still sleepy. I'll just missed supper and catch some more sleep," Neal said with a yawn as he prepared to turn over and go back to sleep.

"Neal, El told me to tell you something…if you aren't at the supper table by six thirty she will be back with her spoon to warm you up. I don't know about you but supper at six thirty sounds a lot better," Pete warned as he and the dog headed downstairs and left Neal to make up his own mind.

"Where is Neal?" El asked as Peter walked into the kitchen.

"He's coming. I heard him getting up as I left," Peter replied as he helped his wife put supper on the table and by the time the glass of wine appeared so did Neal. His hair was still damp but he was dressed and ready for supper.

"This looks delicious Elizabeth," Neal said sincerely as he looked the table over.

"Let me serve your plate and then you can see for sure," replied El as she gave Neal a bit of everything before setting the loaded plate in front of him and grabbing Peter's to serve him. Soon they were all enjoying their meal. El waited until towards the end to ask,

"So how did you like camping with Peter and his cub scouts?"

Neal didn't answer right away but El got her answer when she saw him shudder.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It wouldn't have been if Neal and Billy didn't spend the whole time playing pranks on each other," Peter said disapprovingly. "He was just a kid, Neal!"

"He started it," Neal said in defense of his actions.

"What did he do that you couldn't overlook?" asked El.

"He waited until I was sleeping to spray me with IcyHot…which woke me from a deep sleep to the sudden burning pain on my genitals….," explained Neal blushing at where he had been sprayed.

El didn't understand at first and looked at her husband for explanation who looked down hoping she would understand. "You don't mean that he?"

"Yep…he waited until I was sleeping and then he silently pulled the sleeping bag down enough to…. and sprayed, before sneaking back to his sleeping bag to wait," Neal explained.

"How long did it take?"

"I don't know…I just woke to an intense burning pain and ran to the lake and dived in….now while the coolness of the lake did help the overall sensation didn't wear off for hours…and I was sore down there for the rest of the day," Neal explained.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Neal," exclaimed El who leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek on her way into the kitchen to get dessert.

"Here you go dear, your favorite…chocolate cake," El said as she placed a slice in front of her husband and then Neal.

"Now what did you do to get back at Billy?" El asked and then added at the surprise on Neal's face. "I know you Neal…what did you do?"

"The next night after he had gone to bed I put his land in a bowl of water and waited for him to wet his sleeping bag," replied Neal innocently.

"Oh, Neal…surely you didn't do that?"

"He did…Billy's sleeping bag smelled of urine so badly that we had to wash it and keep it out in the sun for the day in hopes that the scent would go away…and Billy was so embarrassed."

"It serves him right," Neal said triumphantly.

"NEAL!"

"Sorry Elizabeth," apologized Neal looking ashamed at being so corrected.

"Then that was the end of it, I guess?" El asked.

"Nope…he got me with sand in my sleeping bag and booby-traps in the trail,"

replied Neal, "and I got him back with booby-traps of my own…it continued until it was time for us to leave.

"Was the whole trip made up of just those two playing pranks on each other?" El asked.

"Nope Neal reacted well with the other scouts…overall they loved his "magic tricks" and they worked well on badges. I think they even had a drawing lesson and a discussion on what new badges they wish they had," Peter said smiling.

"Peter there is one thing I don't understand…why did you put Billy in Neal's tent. You had to know what type of kid he was?" asked El.

"Yeah I knew what type of kid Billy is. Billy and Jimmy are the two most mischievous kids in the troop. They who love to play pranks; but I assigned Billy's father to be in the tent with Neal. I felt for sure that Billy wouldn't misbehave with his father there. And Jimmy was in my tent. I put three of the best kids in with Neal in hopes they would rub off on Billy to behave," Peter explained.

"That doesn't sound that bad…what happened?"

"Billy's father did nothing to control him; in fact he egged him on. He's the one who suggested the Icy Hot," accused Neal.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter seriously.

"Yep, I overheard him on my way back to the tent tell his son that he did a great job with the IcyHot," Neal replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Peter.

"I would be my word against his…but don't worry I got him back," Neal said mysteriously.

"Neal…what did you do?"

"Let's just say that he got a taste of IcyHot before he left and leave it like that," admitted Neal.

El just shook her head at the child still living in her "surrogate" son. "I think that

we should do just that Peter. Neal's been through a lot this weekend and he has been punished sufficiently for his crimes."

"Okay…but next time no pranks between you and my cub scouts," ordered Peter.

"Next time? No way. If ever you feel that you must punish me other than with a spanking I really rather be spanked than deal with your scouts again!" cried Neal emphatically.

El and Peter just laughed at Neal. El wandered over and picked up a folder and began to leaf through it. There were some of Neal's sketches but she stopped suddenly and turned to Peter and asked, "Did you see this Peter?" handling the folder over.

"They are supposed to be sketches of the new badges the scouts would like to work on," Peter said before grabbing the folder.

"NEAL! What is this?" He cried as he pulled on a sketch showing handcuffs.

Neal looked up at the sketch and then Peter's face before grabbing Satch's leash and crying, "Come on Satch lets go for a walk…maybe 'Dad' will have cooled off by the time we get back," and escaped out of the front door.

**The End**

**Alternate Epilogue:**

For all of those who wanted Neal to get more TLC than he got please read this ending:

10:00 a.m.

As soon as they were on the road home Peter glanced at his friend to talk and found him fast asleep in the front seat with his head leaning against the passenger side window and he sighed. If he had known earlier what the kids had been putting him through he would have moved him in with him in his tent instead of leaving him the tent with Adams. "I'll make this up to you buddy," he whispered as he drove down the road home.

Neal slept the whole two hours that it had taken Peter to drive home; he didn't even stir when Peter had to stop for gas about an hour away from home. Peter picked him up an iced tea and a candy bar just in case he woke and was hungry but he had surprised Peter by sleeping soundly up to the time Peter parked in front of his home.

"Neal? Come on buddy, we're home," Peter said as he tried to wake the exhausted man up.

"Uh…I don't want to go to school Dad," mumbled Neal still half asleep.

"You don't have to, son, we just need to get you out of the car and into your soft bed," urged Peter as he pulled his surrogate son from the car at long last and half carried and half pulled him to the front door where he propped him up while he rang the doorbell.

"Peter…what? Neal?"

"Help me get him to bed and I'll tell you about it all later," pleaded Peter as

El grabbed Neal on one side while her husband was on his other side and between the two of them they got him in the house and eventually to his room.

El pulled back the covers while Peter stripped him down to his boxers but it took the two of them to actually get him into bed. Neal didn't make a sound for the whole trip to his bed showing just how exhausted he was.

"Peter what happened, Neal looks awful…what did those kids do to him to put him in such a state?" El whispered as not to wake their boy.

"Give me time to take a nap and clean up then I'll tell you all about it," asked Peter, before heading back down the stairs, "but first let me empty the car."

It was midafternoon before Peter opened his eyes trying to discover what had awakened him…he took a deep breath and realized that El had fixed a fresh pot of his favorite Italian Roast coffee and the scent had made it all the way to his bed room. He quickly jumped into the shower before changing into some clean and comfortable clothes. "I hope you have something to go along with that coffee, I'm starved," he remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

El nodded as she began pulling out leftovers. "Just give me a moment to heat this up and you can have a late lunch," she said while Peter sat sipping his coffee.

"So what happened to Neal? I know this was supposed to be punishment but I didn't expect him to come back as if he had served a sentence on the chain gang?" El remarked.

"Well, it really started when Samuels had to back out due to his kids having the flu," Peter said as he started his tale.

El remembered that day, another parent had been harassing Peter about not going and Peter had just about be ready to tell Mr. Adams that he could stay when Patrick Samuels had called about the flu running rampage in his house and Peter had no choice but to tell Adams that he had to come along, after all he had promised that he would. Mr. Adams hadn't taken the news well.

"Well that left me with eleven kids and two tents. I decided to put Adams in with Neal. That would be five kids in their tent with six in mine that I was sharing with

Joe Thomas. I felt for sure that with one parent in the tent with Neal that he would make sure that his kid would behave and in doing so, so would the other four," Peter explained as El put the steamy plate of food in front of him.

"I take it that it didn't work out like you had planned," El asked dryly.

Peter shook his head as he took a big bite. El waited patiently for him to chew and swallow before he continued his story.

"Billy Adams is one of the most mischievous kids in our troop but I felt that he wouldn't misbehave if his dad was in the tent with him. I even split up his friends with taking two with me and leaving him one and putting the three sweetest kids with them. I thought Adams would be there to help Neal but I was wrong. He did everything he could to make Neal's first experience camping a washout. He even paid his kid to prank Neal with the promise that if he did a real good job he would get him that bike he had been wanting."

"And he must have done an outstanding job on Neal?"

"He did and worse he turned those three sweet and innocent kids into monsters like him. They had a ball with their pranks, but most of them were harmless…pushing him into the water, or tying his clothes into knots, or putting hot pepper in his food. Billy went beyond that with his pranks. He kept Neal up for most of the night, this is where his accomplishes were a help. I bet Neal didn't get but four hours during the whole time we were gone. He's slept more since he's arrived here than he did this weekend," explained Peter before he took another bite of food.

"Poor Neal…did the rest of boys treat him so badly?" asked El.

"No, on the whole troop loved him even the three little ones I put in the tent with Billy. Neal was a hit with his "magic" tricks and easy smile…it was just when he got in his tent that he suffered from little to no sleep," remarked Peter.

Peter was about to say more when they both heard the shower from above Peter raised an eyebrow and remarked, "I guess he's up…you had better get a plate ready for him as well. I thought he would have slept longer," he added curiously.

"Maybe it was my coffee that woke him…it worked on you," El said with a smile as she hurried to get a plate of food ready for him as well. By the time she returned with a plate of hot food she found Neal seated next to Peter clad in a pair of pajamas looking a lot cleaner but still not completely rested.

"The aromas of the coffee woke me and I realized just how hungry I was," Neal admitted with a yawn.

"Here you go…a serving of my roast beef plus a broccoli casserole and a hot butter roll…that should take the hunger pains away long enough for you to get some more sleep. Peter was telling me about your weekend away with the cub scouts…I'm sorry you had a rough time," she added sympathetically.

"It's okay El, but next time Peter I had rather you spank me then have me spend another weekend with Billy and his dad," Neal replied as he shoveled the food in.

"His Dad? Did Mike Adams mistreat you as well?" Peter asked. That was the first he had heard about it.

Neal nodded, not pausing to talk before he finished the plate of food in record time. "Can I have seconds, Elizabeth," he requested before answering Peter's question with more than a nod.

"He told me that I had to watch over them by myself as a sort of initiation while he slept in the supply tent. I told those kids stories until I could barely keep my eyes open and then when I fell asleep they tied my clothes in knots and tied me in my tent and then tickled me every time I closed my eyes, That's why my clothes were so wrinkled and I was so sleepy," Neal explained.

"Why didn't you say something? It's against Boy Scouts regulations not to have two adults in each tent," Peter asked angrily.

'I didn't know…I believed him when he told me about it being an initiation. I've never been a cub scout much less a boy scout, even though I wanted to when I was growing up," Neal replied sadly.

"I'm sorry buddy, this wasn't what I intended when I decided to substitute it as a punishment. I just thought that sleeping in a tent, eating less than elegant food, babysitting a troop of scouts and the probability of getting dirty would be punishment enough. I didn't count on you being tortured as well," apologized Peter as he watched his "son" start on his second plate of food.

Neal nodded but before he could finish his food his exhaustion took over and he laid his head down and was sleeping once again. Peter managed to move him to the living room and onto a couch so he could continue his sleep. El covered him with a blanket and the both of them left him to recover from his ordeal with the Cub Scouts.

The End


End file.
